Tears of Blood I Fear to Cry
by Rikki Taro
Summary: They thought it was all a dream...him, his games, their deaths. But EXE is back to prove them all wrong and to take over the world as they know it. This world is doomed to be his toy and to suffer the fate he gives. That is all, except the one he finds interest in Amy Rose, which he intends on using more than his everyday plaything, but still plans to play with her while dominating
1. Return

**Hi guys! So another story and this one...oh god, I am such a wimp when it comes to scary things! I really can't stand it! Even if I'm alone in a thunderstorm at night I get the shakes, so why did I watch a video concerning one of my favorite video game characters as a demonic murderer...Fan fiction folks...fan fiction. Over the past weeks, I made an interesting discovery of fan fiction. One day I thought 'Wow Sonamy is one of my pure couples. Because it seems really out of character for either of them to have possessive/abusive personalities...and then I read stories about Sonic EXE...with Amy...AND I LOVED IT!**

**So I'm taking a swing at the fandom with this one, I hope you enjoy, and I hope I can sleep eventually.**

**Also a big thank you to Lovely Girl 10 who not only inspired this story, but gave me advice in writing it. If you're reading this story and haven't read her story ****_Bad Boy_**** open a new window to check it out, it is a great story!**

* * *

><p><em>The light...I could feel it again...after all these years... and I hated it. Annoying and pure...but this time I would change it. This time my darkness will win. This hero can not withstand me forever. I took his body once...and played with his friends as my host. But this time I will have it. This body was to be mine. This world that trusts him is to be mine. Everything is to be my play thing. For I am god.<em>

Sonic awoke with a yawn, feeling an unusual headache spreading through the back of his head. Unusual for being that the hedgehog rarely ever became ill. Yet inside, his head was pounding like the drums Tails was beginning to learn how to play. Raising a hand, his gloved fingers massaged between his eyes. Even in the middle of the night he sighed in the frustration of how the headache didn't seem to be disappearing and instead walked into the bathroom. His emerald eyes blinked at the light as he just opened the mirror to take a bottle of medicine. Without water, he downed two tablets to return the bottle into the mirror closing it for his eyes to meet the reflection again. Instead of his own reflection, it was the image of another blue imposter. Worse than Shadow or his dark form ever was, as neither had the beady red eyes of the monster before him. The black filled scleras with red eyes looking out to him in accompaniment to a smug smile of sharp teeth. The blue hedgehog jumped at the sight, turning the water on to splash his face. Looking back up the image was gone, leaving the hedgehog to shake his head to the paranoia he had. "Your taking in too much sugar or something Sonic." He whispered to himself before returning back to bed. "That had to have only been a mind trick."

He leapt back onto the bed, his headache still ringing within his ears as he closed his eyes in attempt to fight off the irritation.

_I'm not an irritation._ A voice seemed to whisper within his head. The blue hedgehog opened his eyes and looked around within his room to see he was still alone. _You can't see me...but I see you._

"Who is that?" He asked aloud, turning about to wonder if the two ghosts he once fought off before had returned for a taste of the blue blur. "Because I want to go back to sleep."

_Don't go yet...I want to see your face._

"What?" Sonic asked aloud in annoyance standing up to look out the window.

_I want to see your face when you realize. If you sleep its too easy. If you're awake its more enjoyable._

"Realize what? Show yourself coward!" He turned back to face the room, his back pressed against the cold window. "Or can you not handle me?" The voice laughed when Sonic found himself paralyzed and unable to move his body.

_You know what...you know what you don't want to believe...and if you really want to see me...look over your shoulder._ It was rare that the hedgehog found his heart pounding against his chest, but it was the familiar voice and the voice that had him hesitantly look over his shoulder to see the same face. The red eyes glowing, the toothy grin.

_Do you remember me?_ The mouth of the reflection moved along with his as he smiled wider. _You pushed me away once but I came back...and this time I will stay to play with everyone in this world. Just like I did with your three friends._

Sonic's face froze in thought, recalling the horrific and detailed vision of slaughtering his friends, that seemed to have just been a dream he simply awoke from the next day. Nothing he thought of more than a nightmare.

The voice chuckled within him.

_Yes...but you don't know...how that really happened. The truth of you or your friends. But I'm growing bored with you. Now is the time that you try and resist me, saying that 'I won't win' or 'No one will ever follow me'. It's time for me to check up on my toys._

"No!" Sonic grunted feeling his body begin to fall forward, his breaths coming out in deep and labored gasps.

_Oh yes. But don't worry, you have a front row seat to see what will happen. Say goodbye to your body Sonic the Hedgehog._ The blue hedgehog fell through to the floor with the sudden pressure he was feeling, his body coughing and hacking for breath as blood came out from his throat to splatter the floor, shaking uncontrollably as the floor began to slowly alter to a darker shade of blue. Then it all seemed to stop, silence filling the room as the hedgehog's eyes slowly opened for the black and red eyes to glimmer with joy, a smile stretching across his face. He raised a hand slowly, stretching it all and waving the control he now had.

"Finally..." He breathed deeply, cackling in laughter. "I'm free."

The new Sonic couldn't withstand his eagerness any longer and felt the familiar presence of the fox within the same house as his host. Instead of walking through the halls, he instead chose to leap out the window. I a blink, he was around the corner of the hall to be able to look inside the next room. His beady eyes looked in while his fangs grew into a wide smile seeing the fox sleeping in peaceful bliss. Snapping his fingers, he dug within the fox's mind. Searching, digging within the repressed memories assumed to be nothing more than a dream.

_They are foolish to assume they imagined it_. He chuckled to himself. He concentrated the memories of their once held game within a fiery abyss towards the fox, relishing in the fear he once gave him. While within the room, Tails stirred in sudden restless sleep, his face scrunching in discomfort and fear. Sonic chuckled menacingly, before teleporting inside. As Tails tossed and turned, he grinned before calmly sitting on the bedside as to easily grip the shoulders of the fox.

"Tails! Tails ol' buddy wake up!" He attempted to mimic the same care free tone as his host, chuckling to his phrase. The fox's sapphire eyes shot open and looked around.

"Sonic? Wha-?!"

"You were screaming." He replied, turning away as to not reveal his eyes. "I could here you from my room."

"Sorry...I guess it was just a dream." Tails sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"What scared you so much?" Sonic asked, smirking to himself at the awkward silence that was held between them of the fox in thought.

"It was honestly nothing."

"Oh come on now, I'm curious. You seemed so scared. The least I can do is help settle your doubts."

"What doubts?" The fox chuckled awkwardly when the blue hedgehog began to turn slowly to look at him. The smile the fox held began to drop, as his eyes began to widen in realization.

"Well...we wouldn't want you to misunderstand what reality is." He cackled, tilting his head in awkwardness. Tails felt behind him trying to back away from the fearful form that was leaning slightly closer. "Awww you don't need to be afraid Tails...well, actually, you do! But you have no fear...I have what I want from you and I'll be back to collect again. I just came now to check up on you." He chuckled before floating up from the bed and appearing simply outside the window again, all while Tails was watching in great fear. It was as Sonic began moving away from the house before hearing the screams of one.

X...X...X

His next stop, he quickly levitated over; the shrine of the master emerald. He sneered in disgust of the glowing emerald, making a small mental note to later see to its destruction due to the annoying pure energy it was admitting. None the less, his beady eyes caught sight of the echidna he teased and tricked. How fun it was to play tricks on the simple minded. Levitating right next to the echidna, he ran one of his razor claws along the muzzle though not deep enough to draw blood but to watch him flinch at the old feeling. His eyes widened with amusement before slightly piercing him for a small drop of blood.

"Hmmm smells bitter...not nearly enough for my sweet tooth." He hissed, flicking the blood within the open mouth of Knuckles to see him twist and turn at the memories returning to him. Sonic dropped behind his head, a small smile on his lips in plot to frighten his second victim.

Picking up a quill he fingered it a moment with an annoyed expression.

_I need to find a cute toy to play with._ He thought before gripping it tightly with a hard yank. Immediately the echidna woke up with a jump from the tender headedness, giving Sonic the cue to disappear as Knuckles looked about for who awoke him. Sonic sat in a nearby tree watching the echidna's paranoid front. Clearing his throat, he ducked out from the tree hanging like a bat.

"Oh Knuckles!" He called in a sing-songy light voice, teleporting to the other side of the shrine before the echidna looked over the tree. "Don't you remember me Knucklehead?!"

"Who's there?!" Knuckles shouted, holding up his fists. "Come on out already!"

"You still can't run Knuckles!" He reminded. The echidna froze stiff, remembering the phrase.

"Show yourself...Show yourself!"

"Are you sure Knuckles?" Sonic chuckled, quietly stalking up behind him. Knuckles's ear twitched while hearing the obvious movement behind him, and slowly turned around to see the black and red eyes of a repressed memory. The blue hedgehog just grinned toothily and waved a hand at the petrified echidna that began to trip over his own feet before yelling loudly in terror.

X...X...X

The last victim of his, was a bumbling idiot who claimed to once day rule this world. Not knowing what true evil was until he came. Sonic leaned against the window casually listening to the heavy snores of the man. Out of annoyance, he took a claw to the window to scratch against it in a long high pitched screech. The man stirred slightly, showing sign of awakening again and quickly he teleported inside, just as Eggman sat up awake. The man looked around, his eyes attempting to adjust to the darkness. Sonic grinned before making himself visible. His blood red eyes being the only differentiation to the darkness while the rest of his body blended in. He waited impatiently as the doctor looked about several times until finally, he noticed the small flowing pupils of red.

"Well, well, well, look who's awake." He cackled, moving through the shadows, to another corner of the room.

"W...who are you?" The doctor trembled in fear.

"An old playmate." Eggman ground his teeth loudly in frustration before quickly pulling a blaster from under the sheets.

"I'm warning you, you should know who your messing with!"

Sonic only cackled before disappearing to only reappear by the window.

"You can't hurt me, I've already won our first game." Eggman turned to look to the voice to be eye to eye with the beady red eyes. Close enough to tell the scleras were pitch black and blood was gushing out of their corners. The smile the hedgehog had on his face stretched wider open to reveal the rows of little fangs within his mouth. "And soon...my second game with begin." He whispered into the ear of the doctor, who let out a horrible scream.

X...X...X

Sonic laughed madly before leaping out the window and running through the forest in enjoyment.

"My toys are growing to remember!" He chuckled to himself, leaping up into the air to levitate himself high over the land. Looking down upon the peaceful countryside and the glowing city lights of the distant city.

"Soon...son this world will be mine to rule and this beautiful world will be turned to darkness. And everyone will be my toys." He chuckled, stopping when he noticed a scent nearby. Lifting his nose, he inhaled again to pick up on the smell of roses different to that of the flower. He flew off in a small frenzy, wondering where it was coming from. The trail it left in the wind guiding him to a small house in the country.

Floating downward, he paused in front of the second floor window that had access to look into the small bedroom. His eyes slightly widened, catching sight of the sleeping form inside. It looked nothing more than a small bundle, but he could sense it, he could sense the pure presence inside.

_I hate not knowing._ He thought with an annoyed glare before teleporting inside. Instantly his nose was attacked with the strong force of being in such close proximity to the scent. The proximity allowing him greater access to the sweet scent to be mixed of roses and strawberries, admitting a feeling of sweetness even to a heart as black as his. He softly walked over to the bed, taking hold of the covers the small form had wrapped around them tightly. He gently pulled it away to reveal the pink quills it was hiding underneath as well to revealing the face of who lay in sweet slumber. The sweet face of a girl dreaming peacefully, with a cute little nose, and long eyelashes brushing against her muzzle.

His eyes glimmered in fascination before running a claw along her cheek, trailing it down under her chin to lift it up easily for a better visibility. Leaning in for closer inspection, Sonic lowered his nose along her exposed neck and inhaled her scent. He breathed deeply before looking upon the girl with an amused smirk growing upon his face.

"Aren't you beautiful." He chuckled to himself, slightly tilting aside her head to examine both sides. "Really beautiful."

He pondered on the thought before looking outside the where the sun was beginning to rise over the land he was plotting to rule. An idea popped in his head as he turned his gaze back to the girl, thinking how to play with his newly discovered toy.

"After all...who heard of a king..." He thought aloud, cupping the cheek of the girl's face to hold against his own and gently nuzzle. "Without a queen?"

He chuckled deeply before leaning in closer to roughly claim her lips.


	2. An Odd Day

**Okay guys so time for chapter two! I'm so excited and I wish I could write so much! I wish there were more stories out there like these but I am up for a challenge to write my own and read them! Anyways time to answer some reviews, so let's see…**

**Soniclover23: Thank you! Seeing this as a first review made me so happy that someone else liked this!**

** 1: Haha wait until you see what I have in mind ;)**

**Ghostkid33: Yeah that was my reaction, but you have to admit it's getting cool.**

**ManicKatie2: Thank you! I replied in PM so I don't know what else to say.**

**Well enjoy the story!**

Amy tossed and turned in bed, trying to avoid the morning light that was leaking through her comforter. Her body was beginning to feel restless as she was waking up along with a strange flow of adrenaline, all she felt like doing was running for some reason. Sitting up, the pink hedgehog stretched and yawned loudly without a care since no one else was around. The sunlight looked much more comforting than it was waking her up, brightened up her room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed around her bedroom that was the same throughout her past five years. It was odd knowing how far she had come since being twelve years old. Even though puberty did its work and she grew more graceful and refined each day, she had the same look as she used to.

Rising to her feet, the rosy hedgehog walked over to her bedroom window and pulled aside the curtain to see her reflection staring back at her through the glass as a reminder. Other than her developments, her face had just matured and looked heart shaped, thus keeping her bit of a childish appearance with her pink quills framed her face and barely touched her shoulders. She sighed in content and turned to face her room.

_Yeah Amy Rose, the beautiful and graceful pink hedgehog still out for taking Sonic's heart. Even though I had changed, my love for him hasn't and I think he's actually starting to like me too. _The pink hedgehog blushed to herself thinking how her handsome blue hedgehog often found it amusing to tease her in extremely flirty gestures. Even when they were alone there seemed to be an unspoken connection that Amy Rose had begun to feel growing suspicions for. _He's matured a lot too, now he knows how people should be treated and that running isn't the only thing in the world, it's scary that he's turning eighteen soon._ She shrugged and carried about her everyday morning routine, making her bed, brushing her quills and as usual even to this day, still wearing a similar red dress to what she wore at twelve.

Walking out of her room she went down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth and paused a moment to examine herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back to her with sparkling emerald eyes framed by her long eyelashes. Her only make-up being a touch of mascara and a dip of lip gloss she placed on her unusually sore lips to hopefully catch the attention of her long time crush. She turned to look out into the hallway where a picture of the two was hung up. She smiled at their calm and casual expressions of the two holding peace signs to the photographer where they stood on a pier with a few amusement rides in the background. She glanced into the mirror a moment more before an unusual blotch of red along her neck caught her attention. Lifting up the collar of her dress she saw it trailed deeper to the joint, making the substance seem to be freshly acquired blood. She touched it with her finger, to find it didn't look like new blood, but felt as if dried onto her fur for a few days. She scratched at it, though it remained and then she tried scrubbing it off with a washrag for it to be crusted on.

"How did I get that?" She wondered aloud, gently touching the skin rubbed raw. Shrugging it off, she just turned to walk downstairs Her stomach was full in no need for breakfast so instead she walked out the door and down the path leading to Tail's workshop. She walked in unannounced to hear the annoying high whistle of a kettle.

"Tails?" She called, looking around the workshop and followed the noise into the kitchen. "Tails?" She walked into the small kitchen, first walking over to move the kettle off of the burner. Glancing around she didn't notice anyone and as she moved around the island, she looked down to find the fox slumped against the wall in sleep.

"Oh god! Tails!" She cried, dropping alongside him to shake his shoulder. "Tails!"

The fox's eyes snapped open and blinked in sudden confusion.

"What? Amy?!" He asked, stumbling to his feet.

"Why were you asleep in the kitchen?!" She scolded as the fox walked around to turn the burner of the stove off.

"I guess I nodded off when I thought to rest my eyes a moment." He chuckled to himself taking out some coffee ground to pour a small few into a filter. Amy watched his lagging movements before walking closer to see the bloodshot eyes and dark circles under them.

"Did you sleep at all Tails?" She asked as he finished pouring himself some coffee.

"I had a horrible dream, and I still can't shake the feeling of it." Amy raised her eyes at his trembling hands from just holding the mug. Knowing the fox to be an amazing engineer, he was used to having a steady hand, even on a restless night.

"What of?"

"Nothing big." He squeaked not meeting her eye contact. "That's a lie! Just tell me what happened Tails! Look at you! You're shaking!" The fox gulped heavily before letting out a sigh.

"It's really silly Amy, please don't make me talk about it." He pleaded. The pink hedgehog sighed in frustration before taking a mug from the cabinet along with a tea bag to make a cup of tea.

"Where's Sonic then?" She asked casually, not noticing how the fox tensed at the name.

"Running." He answered quietly before guzzling down coffee. Amy shrugged, not surprised from the answer but thought else of the blue hedgehog.

"Well whatever you dreamed of last night. Just remember it was just a dream. What can happen when your best friend is the great hero of Mobius?"

Tails started coughing on what he was drinking, slamming the cup on the table to pound his hand against his chest.

"Yeah…nothing bad can really happen…I guess." Though he whispered the last part below his breath, in attempt for the female to not hear him.

"Tails-" She started, determined to calm the paranoid fox until the door slammed open. The two jumped in their seats before looking to the back door of the kitchen.

A red echidna stood in the doorway hunched over with a harsh glare to where the two sat. Amy leapt from her seat, seeing he too had the same bloodshot eyes that were bouncing around the room in search.

"Knuckles…what happened to you?!"

"No sleep…" He grumbled.

"You too? What is up with you guys?!"

"That doesn't matter, where is he?"

"Who?"

"The only one not here right now, Sonic!" He yelled.

"You don't need to snap at me!" She retorted, leaning forward on her toes to glare up into his eyes.

"Well you follow him around all the time!"

"What?! I haven't even done that in years!"

"Well don't you still know where he is?!"

"I don't have a clue! That's why I'm here!"

"Guys!" Tails whimpered while placing his hands over his ears.

"You know you're acting like a real jerk Knuckles! I don't know why a little lost sleep can get you so mad."

"I just want to check on that pesky hedgehog! Why I do is none of your business!"

"Hey guys!" A new voice greeted in a positive chirpy voice. The three looked over to the doorway from the workshop to see the blue hero leaning against the frame.

"Sonic?" The three asked in unison. The blue hedgehog only smirked while his jade eyes narrowed. It was the look that he was giving them that sent chills down Amy's spine making her want to run home and lock all of the doors. His gaze locked onto hers and his smile grew wider before he stalked over in her direction.

"Good morning to you all!" As he approached, Amy's foot instinctively moved back without her control and he noticed. "Amy why so distant?"

_Why am I feeling scared?_ She asked herself, looking to the others that both for some reason were diverting their gaze. _Something doesn't feel right_. She turned back and attempted to smile.

"It's nothing." She murmured quietly before a smile growing over her face. "But you didn't forget about tonight right?"

Immediately she flung herself to him with her arms circling around his waist in a tight embrace.

"What about tonight?" He asked more so curious and calm. Not in a manner at all was he annoyed or flustered as he usually was.

"There's that costume ball at that weird Frey guy's house and he invited us all." She stated simply looking back to the other two, still their eyes looking back to the other two, still their eyes looking anywhere but in their direction.

"Guys, what's wrong with you?! It's only Sonic!" There was a deep chuckle of amusement behind her, while a hand dropped to her side to rest along her hip as to hold her still and pressed against the strong chest of the blue hero.

"That's right, what's wrong with you two?" Sonic asked more so in a teasing voice than out of concern. The two both seemed to look up at the same time and stiffened. Amy gave a puzzled look to them before looking over her shoulder to only see his same jade eyes lowered in a seductive manner with a sly smirk across his face in amusement. They drifted to meet her gaze and he smiled. She stiffened, wanting to back away from his gaze. The eyes that were usually so warm and full of heart felt energy, the eyes she loved to look into for hours. Eyes she fell in love with. But the jade orbs looked more like those of a stranger's. They looked so cold like they were scouting deep within her for a hidden vulnerability.

Instinctively her body stepped away, not knowing why she felt so afraid of the one she loved most. But his hand on her hip stopped her from moving too far away.

"Are you scared of something…Amy?" He name rolled off his tongue as if he never said it before. His other hand rose up to lift one of her pink quills up to examine it. The way his eyes were searching made her feel naked.

"Ummm…well...I…I need to go!" She stuttered nervously, walking out of his hold. "I have to go put together a costume. So I'll see you all tonight, you guys get a little sleep." She paused a moment at the door to look back at the other two, now both of them staring at Sonic as if hypnotized and hadn't heard a word of what she had said.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of them." Sonic assured walking between the two without them even fazing a moment. "We'll just see you tonight…Amy."

"Yeah…okay." She murmured before turning away to run out the door, her feet carrying her faster from the vented urge to run from him earlier. Sonic's eyes coldly watched from the window with a sullen frown on his face.

"It's better to wait…yes much better. It will be much more fun to play with my girl at a party…a costume part." He chuckled, his mind already spinning in development with his new plan. "After all a party is a perfect time to introduce this world's new God. Isn't that right you two?" He smirked, snapping his fingers for the two bodies to stiffen before the heads slowly turned to him with their mouths opening into stretched smiles. Their eyes dilated as slowly the white began to dim black and the irises began to glow red. Sonic laughed loudly, feeling his own disguise seem to melt away off his body for his black and red eyes to come through and his own fur to slightly darken. His razor claws lifted up in front of them, and he carefully narrowed his eyes to view the small long pink hair. Lifting it closely to his nose he breathed it in deeply becoming intoxicated with the scent again.

"Yes…tonight is going to be a **very** good night. Especially with my little rose."

**Well guys that's a chapter of exposition and stuff for you, but I've had a busy day and slept like three hours last night. I can't wait for my next chapters, tehehe it's just going to be so much fun I don't know what to do but I'm going to go nuts by chapter four with some cat and mouse play. I don't know when I'll update again because my computer is in the shop so please be patient with me. Also, who would believe an EXE pairing with Amy in a Hades and Persephone setting would be good? I love all that stuff, but please review and tell me what you are thinking with this.**


	3. Dream Dance, Fearful Meeting

**Hi guys! So hope you're ready for another chapter. Nothing much to say but enjoy!**

"Are you sure this doesn't make me look ridiculous?" Amy sighed in annoyance while turning to the closed bathroom door where her friend was changing.

"Amy, you look really pretty with that on." Cream's voice chirped, not so high pitched and soft as it once was at the age of six. "Besides I don't want to be the only one wearing it."

The pink hedgehog frowned in the mirror at the glitter applied to highlight her cheeks. She huffed in relief as she flounced her curled quills at the mirror. After two hours of preparation, she looked like the envisioned Greek goddess she had wanted to be for years. Her jade eyes were outlined with a gold eyeliner and freshened up with a natural eye shadow effect. But she did have to agree, the glitter created a mystical effect that matched the enchanting aqua blue dress she had on. The fabric flowed around her legs from every step she took while it still clung along to her curves nicely. A strap wrapped up around her neck and fell over her backless shoulder that dipped far along her lower back.

In short time, it seemed to be a complete transformation from what the pink hedgehog normally looked like. She smiled and winked to herself in a pose.

_Let's see Sonic turn me down tonight!_ She thought, though shuddered at the hold he had her in that afternoon. _Sonic was never that close to me before…but it didn't feel as I always thought it would be._

"Okay! I'm coming out!" Cream sang before the door flew open. The rabbit sashayed out while a light pink fabric danced around her knees as she pirouetted, displaying her ballet skills. Stopping to pose, Amy clapped in amusement while her friend made a small curtsey. "Mama said that I'd be perfect to be a flower nymph, but I still don't look as pretty as you."

Her ears dropped along her head with a saddened gaze within her eyes that cause Amy to bite her lip before engulfing the girl in a tight hug.

"YOU ARE JUST TOO ADORABLE!" She squealed. "AND DON'T LET ANYONE ELSE CONVENCE YOU OTHERWISE!"

"Okay Miss Amy, but please let me go?" Cream cried when she wiggled out of the hedgehog's grasp to pick up a flower crown she had made that very morning of her own freshly cut flowers. "So are you ready to go?"

"All set!" Amy smiled while strapping on her wrist communicator.

"You're bringing that?"

"Yeah, well…the guys said they might be a little late." The pink hedgehog forced a smile on her glossy lips. If she was worried about the boys and their oddly paranoid reactions when their best friend entered the room, then Cream would have a break down. Amy knew the light her younger friend saw her older friends in, they didn't act worried so she wouldn't be afraid.

_Even though today the way they were all acting…it was terrifying. Tails and Knuckles looked like they were lost in Sonic…Sonic's voice…it sounded meaner than usual when teasing them….and his eyes…I've never seen them so cold._

"Well let's go." She whispered wrapping an arm around her friend to pull her along.

X….X…X

"Amy…I think you've spent too much time…with Sonic." Cream huffed, while trying to pat down her hair. The hedgehog smirked with a playful shrug before patting her own curled quills.

"Well the night is a wasting." She giggled before pulling the hem of her dress up to step out of her pink racer. _Ahhh yes, turning sixteen was never sweeter._ A valet took the keys as the two girls walked up the drive to stop dead in their tracks at the sight.

Amy's jade eyes widened at the extravagant place that was illuminated with white twinkly lights. She exchanged smiled with Cream before walking along the path to gaze in awe.

"Is this a house or a mansion?" She giggled, twirling under the light.

"It's like a fairy tale palace." Cream smiled as the girls began to giggle when other voices of laughter joined into theirs. In eerie pitches that sent chills down their spines.

"What was that?" Amy asked aloud, her hand ready to summon her hammer.

"M…maybe it was somebody from the party?" Cream trembled.

"Let's go inside."

The house was beautifully decorated, looking more and more like a palace a Prince Charming would live in. The floor was sparkling white clean, and waxed to perfectly resonate the small 'clacks' of heels.

"This way young ladies." Someone approached in a suit, that Amy assumed him to be a butler. He led the way to the end of the hall where a set of two double doors were in which he opened for them to enter. Amy and Cream gasped at the sight. Nearly a good hundred people were dancing and laughing in their beautiful expensive costumes within a large ball room.

"How much does this guy get paid?" Amy muttered to Cream. They nodded their heads in thanks to the man before walking over to the balcony to look down over the dance floor.

"Do you happen to see Sonic or the others?"

"Urgh, I bet they all took a nap and are just now trying to get ready. Let's go get some punch." Amy suggested as the girls walked down the steps. A few people watched them carefully as if sensing their inferiority in class, causing them to shyly look around.

"I hope they get here soon." Cream muttered, moving closer to Amy's side.

"We shouldn't be worried." Amy comforted. "I'm sure they're on the way but we're heroes too! These rich people can't quite match up to us."

"I couldn't agree more." A low voice added. Amy looked over to a violet hedgehog, dressed in a sort of navy military suit.

"After all; you are the one with the most grace and beauty."

"That's kind of you to say, but I don't believe I know you sir." She stated in disgust.

"I'm Robin Frey the owner of all this." He motioned around with his arms.

"Well Mr. Frey, you are very generous to be our host. But if you'd excuse us, we were going to wait out our friends."

"Surely you have a moment." He sighed. "It would be an honor to spend my evening with such a lovely angel as yourself."

"I have someone else I'm waiting to spend time with." She replied coldly, turning to leave again when he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Please, I have wanted to see you for a long time! It would be an honor to have you alone to myself for the night." Amy's eyes widened when he pulled her closer that she drew her head back to slam against his. Robin let go as to hold his own forehead while doubling over in pain. She looked around to where everyone was staring at them and let out a few tears she was holding in.

"He was mentioning dirty things to me!" She sniffled while others turned to the significantly older host. As people closed into him, Amy walked back over to Cream holding her own head.

"Owwwww, I didn't think it would hurt that much." She whimpered.

"Are you okay Amy?" Cream fretted.

"Yeah, I will be." She smiled when a dark loud laughter echoed in the room. Everyone was looking around to identify where the sound came from. "Someone's having a good time."

The rabbit lead the way over to a punch table. Amy poured herself a glass and took a seat on one of the window sills.

"You shouldn't have done that Amy, now you're going to bruise."

"I'll be fine, it's better than letting a jerk persist me."

"Mr. Sonic would have taken care of it."

"Yeah, but I don't want to be so reliant. Can take care of myself without Sonic all the time. Footsteps were behind them when a bumble bee dressed as a ninja walked up.

"My I have this dance?" He chuckled. Cream smiled widely before looking to Amy for permission.

"Go on." She nodded encouragingly as the rabbit tool the hand of the dance partner.

"Tell me when Tails gets here!" Amy smiled, shaking her head at the growing developments of her friend. As she watched all the pairings dance she found her feet swinging along with the rhythm. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned and smiled at the finely dressed blue hedgehog, a rare thing for him. His emerald eyes danced with both happiness and admiration.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He chuckled in his own awkward tone.

"No worries." She smiled to him. "I was just waiting for my hero."

"Well I don't think I dressed appropriately for that. But you are and always have been…my one true goddess." His hand trailed down her backless dress in a slow and soothing motion that she felt a blush flame over her face as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Oh Sonikku!" He laughed at her bashfulness before moving her hand away from her face, to hold it as if he were to kiss it.

"Shall we dance?" He asked with a wink. She surpassed any feeling of expressing her joy; when she rose to her feet. Next thing she knew they were twirling around on the dance floor.

"Sonic, everyone's watching us." She blushed while he only smirked.

"I forgot anyone else was here because no one else matters nearly as much as you do."

"Oh Sonic!" She murmured as the two were drawing closer.

Amy blinked rapidly when the buzzing on her wrist com snapped her out of her daydream. At the small alert, she pressed the button before the scream turned into static. Her eyes furrowed in confusion as she messed with the dial trying to figure out the problem.

"Since when did this thing start malfunctioning?" She growled, when the screen went black. "What the-"

When a message suddenly appeared on the screen.

_I saw what you did._

"What?" She asked, trying to figure out who was sending the message when another replaced it.

_I saw you hit his head. And it was entertaining to see my girl play so rough. Will you play rough with me?_

Amy felt appalled by the message when another one quickly took its place.

_Are you lonely at the party amongst mortals? Are you bored?_

_Mortals?_ Amy frowned before trying to tap on it for the key board to pop up yet it did nothing but go black for another to come up.

_Do you want to be saved by your hero?_

"Sonic?" She whispered as another immediately appeared.

_Close, but can you find me?_

Amy looked around the crowded room, searching for a sign of the famous blue hedgehog before looking down to her own com for a new message.

_Can you find me? Before I can find you?_

Amy smirked, enjoying the thought of the game before hoping up to her feet. She tried making her way through the crowded room. She tried to pass through the socializing crowd and tried to scan the area. The noise of the room made it impossible to listen for his voice. Growling in irritation she held up her wrist com in hope to convey a message to see another one appeared.

_Warm._

She smiled and took a step forward for the message to change again.

_Colder._ Frowning she took two steps back.

_Warmer._ She kept moving back only looking at the continuously flashing messages telling her how much closer she was getting. She paused a moment thinking how illogical it was to be walking backwards in a crowded room and instead turned around to walk forward in search for the hedgehog when her communicator started flashing the opposite.

_Cold._

"But it's the same direction as I was just going." She muttered in frustration when she took one last glance around the room. "Where are you Sonic?" When there was once again another notification on her wrist.

_I've been behind you all along._ Her mouth opened in surprise before the screen began to static once again before turning black. Dropping her arm to her side, she turned around with a smile on her face, her mouth dropped open when she felt her body paralyze in fear of the fangs peaking from under a pair of lips and specks of blood, leading up to a black mask hiding the eyes of her beloved hero.

"Found you…_my rose._"

**Dun Dun Dun….hehehehe so the oven is heating up and soon it will be time to play a game. Are you guys ready?**

**So you know the rules, review for me please!**


	4. Goddess Hunt

**Hey guys! Quick note real quick and it was a big mistake on my part! Amy was not supposed to see his eyes yet, this is what's going to make this chapter make a lot more sense so to clarify….SONIC IS WEARING A MASK OVER HIS EYES! Sorry I know that's not cool to go back and change that but its how I want it to be and I want to humor myself.**

**In other news I have found more inspiring fandoms with Amy that I want to write into. I just recently learned that Mephiles X Amy is a thing…so I am super interested in trying some different stories with this. But anyways enjoy the story!**

The still moment passed heavily, to Amy, almost like she swallowed a huge pill. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes traced over the black mask like shape that concealed the eyes completely.

_Why a mask?_ She asked as everything around her seemed to be moving incredibly slow, trying to process the other characteristic he had that were unusual.

"What do you think of my costume…Amy?" Sonic chuckled deeply before pointing atop his head. The pink hedgehog looked upward to see two horns glued atop of a headband that was between his ears. "A….devil?" She squeaked. He laughed, moving around her in a circle, as if stalking his prey.

"I prefer to be thought of as…a demon. Devil is a little much." He looked over her costume while rotating around her, her gaze following him in utter confusion. "And judging by your costume…an angel? No, goddess? How fitting."

"Where are Tails…and Knuckles?" She asked when his hand traced around her neck, the fake claws pressing against her skin. She could feel his breath along her neck, coming along in small pants that she couldn't trace the emotion to, but seemed to hold a sort of anticipation.

"They're here…just not enjoying the party."

"We all aren't. Perhaps I'll be more comfortable outside." She moved away, relieved he didn't grab hold of her as she ran to the balcony. The cobalt hedgehog watched her, smirking to himself as he turned to the three hooded figures that suddenly appeared behind him

_Keep your eye out…my followers must grow._ He thought. The three heads nodded slowly, as if hearing the thought before Sonic disappeared into the crowd.

Amy messed with the dial of her wrist as she walked.

"Come on…somebody answer!" She pleaded, walking out into the cool night of the garden. The moon was full above her as she messed with the communicator until it blinked a moment for a familiar black and red hedgehog to pop up.

"What. Is. It?" He growled out. The pink hedgehog flinched at the harshness of his voice, but shook her head.

"Are you busy right now Shadow?"

"If I say I am, will you leave me alone?"

"Okay, I don't need you I just needed to tell you something doesn't feel right. It might just be me worrying, but everyone has been acting odd today. Tails, Knuckles, and especially Sonic. I don't know what's up with them but-"Then the communicator lost signal and began ringing static. "Really?!"

"Now don't tell me the belle of the ball is leaving me alone." The familiar voice of her crush purred loudly. Amy tensed, her fur standing on edge for some reason, as if her body was preparing for a fight.

"Sonic, where is Tails? This thing isn't working!" He walked over at a leisure pace.

"Why do you need it to?" He asked, boredom in his tone.

"I just wanted to tell Shadow that they were under the weather…and where we were. Can you just find Tails to fix it, I know you guys aren't yourself-" She was pulled into a tight embrace by the hedgehog of her dreams and held flush against him. His arms tight around her thin waist and almost seemingly lifting her up off the ground.

"I…have never felt better." He rumbled.

"Sonic…what are y-" She was silenced again when he held her waist in one hand, while the other trailed upward through her curled quills, a bit of a sharp touch running through the smooth silky pink strands.

"You look so beautiful tonight…heavenly…no one else here deserves to be in your presence."

"Sonic…what are you saying?" She squirmed out of his hold to look up at him. "We've shared moments before…but you keep acting distant and then want to get closer to me. But this is really sporadic!"

"What is sporadic…if I want to share my true feelings with you?" He asked coolly before taking a step closer to her. "Deep down, I always knew you were the one for me. I just never showed it. I never a loud a lot of things…until today."

"Do you really mean that Sonic?" She whispered, her eyes glittering with hope as he came closer. Her heart rate picked up, hammering against her chest in intimidation.

He moved closer, his nose leaning closer to the crook of her neck. Amy's will to break free became a higher need, as her instincts began to grow uncomfortable with him leaning in.

"Why so afraid?" He whispered hotly into her ear. "You have no reason to be afraid of me. It's Sonic…I want to see you happy…and I'll make sure nothing happens to you…my sweet." Amy's eyes shot open as she dropped out of his hold and glared to him.

"Sonic, what is up with you today?! You haven't been acting like yourself! Where is that cocky…go lucky…fun loving hedgehog?" His ear twitched at this new information.

"Fun? Then how about we play a game?" A smile spread over his face, that Amy raised an eye to at the notion.

"What?"

"A game…here…and…now." He stated as he walked closer, is smile widening with each step. "We can even make it interesting."

"Interesting?" She squeaked, when he walked closer to tower over her.

"How about a prize for who wins a little game…between us." His eyes followed down to the garden where a maze was. "Surely you are familiar with…hide and seek."

"I think I should go check on Cream." She tried to move away when, in typical manner, he beat around her. His arms wrapping around her in a hug.

"Caught you!" He smirked and leaned closer for his nose to gently press against hers. "Would a little fun game between the two of us be so bad?"

His voice almost sounded like a childish pout when Amy's gaze flickered about.

"Well…"

"I promise it won't take long….just a short game…with me." She pursed her lips in thought before looking up to where his eyes would be.

"You said we'll pick a prize?"

"Anything you want." He murmured, his smile fully across his face.

"Then if I win…in hide and seek…you and Tails and Knuckles…you guys go and rest or get help. I'm just a little worried about you guys." She murmured before looking up to him.

"Good…now go hurry and hide before I start counting." He snickered. Amy turned and lifter the hem of her dress to walk down the steps before pausing a moment.

"What is it that you'll want?" She asked turning to him, to still see a triumphant smirk looking down upon her.

"I'll make it interesting and keep it a secret. One…two…three…" He began counting as the sakura hedgehog began running towards the maze, running between the unlit hedges. She couldn't help but smile, not able to recall the last time she and Sonic 'played'. Pausing at an intersection, she looked around in confusion, unsure of what direction to go when the wind gently blew by her. Afraid it was her fast friend she turned back to see the dark path she came from that showed no bit of light.

A chill crawled up her spine as she turned again and took the left path, running down the way when she heard another rustling of the leaves she came to the end of the path with only a right turn. Taking the path, she ran, occasionally checking over her shoulder to not find her blue speedster chasing after her. It was silent, other than her own breaths and footsteps.

_I gotta hide…its hide and seek._ She thought looking for a small thicket she could hide in to only find the narrow path.

"Amy?" His voice called to her, hypnotic and taunting.

_Guess the blue blur finally caught up._ She giggled to herself coming to another intersection.

"Where are you?" He teased again, and before Amy could think it through she chose the right. As she turned down the way the sound of moving leaves caught her attention to look back to see a wall where the entrance once was.

"What?!" She gasped, walking back and scratched at the leaves to peak through though it seemed more like a wall. "That's impossible!"

"Hurry hurry my rose." His voice chuckled.

Amy turned and ran, growing afraid again at the strange action when she came to yet another intersection. As she came closer, she felt a small ounce of relief when she saw the light from the northern path but paled when she saw that similar to the other one, the bottom grass began to sprout vines that grew taller to form another hedge wall.

"Ohhhh what will you do Amy Rose? I'm coming!"

Her heart leapt in her throat as she turned down the right path again and only running a little ways down did an inflaming inferno began to spread.

"What is this?" She screamed, not thinking how she may have revealed her location before turning to leave. On her way past, she noticed the previous path she came from disappeared, leaving the only path. She picked up speed fearful to escape the flames as she came closer she heard a laugh over her shoulder almost right behind her. She wasted no time in looking before seeing the end of the path begin to close up. She ran faster, becoming similar to a pink blur as before the path sealed itself she leapt through. She braced herself for the impact of the ground when she heard the laugh grow louder when instead of landing on grass she fell into a warm chest. Arms encircled her tightly, pressing her arms against her side to make her immobile.

"That was fun, we'll have to play again." The chest rumbled. "But that will have to be another time…my sweet."

Amy lifted her head to look up to see the masked face of the blue hedgehog looking down on her with a smirk.

"Sonic…okay you win…you can let me go now." He lifted a finger in front of her face wagging it back and forth.

"Tsk…tsk…I won…so I get my prize." He smiled, showing his teeth that were sharper than ever. Amy gasped when she saw trails of blood flow down from under his mask.

"Sonic! Are your eyes bleeding?" His smile grew even more when his free hand went up to his face to the tip of his mask.

"Nope…like I said I never felt better." He breathed pausing a moment that Amy swore she could feel his gaze hotly on hers. "Best as described to feel…godlike."

In a small flick, the black mask fell to the ground while the blue hedgehog began to chuckle maniacally. Amy's face paled not seeing the familiar emerald eyes she was used to but instead black sclera and red beady pupils.

"Who are you?!" She screamed while the hedgehog only laughed.

"Why I'm Sonic my sweet! And I'm about to make your dreams come true!"

As Amy opened her mouth to object, his lips crashed over hers as a liquid filled her mouth. The pink hedgehog squirmed in his hold while he held her tightly to him taking hold of her nose and continued to kiss her fiercely to ensure she would swallow the content that just entered her mouth. Amy's squirms began to slow as her body began to feel numb.

_No…what's happening to me?!_ She thought trying to break from his hold. He let go of her nose and began petting through her quills as if trying to relax her to the sleepy feeling that was following onto her. Her eyes began to drop before closing for the hedgehog to fall into a deep slumber. Chuckling to himself, Sonic picked her up easily in his arms and took to the air, levitating up back to the balcony of the dance. He strolled inside casually before looking over to the band and within a blink of an eye, the equipment blew up.

The room was filled with gasps and murmurs when Sonic smirked at their reactions. He levitated again to rise to the balcony of the ball room while the action caused the crowd to look over to him. Cradling the girl in one arm, he snapped his fingers for the tables and broken instruments under the balcony to disappear in thin air. He smiled and the steps leading up to them disappeared, cutting him off from everyone below. Lastly he turned for the doors to disappear behind him when the tile rose up for a throne to form. Walking over he placed the girl on the seat before turning to the fearful gaze of the room.

"This world is about to change." He chuckled and looked to the hooded figures that stood at the back of the crowd where five stood kneeling. His eyes narrowed in boredom and he simply turned with a casual wave of his hand turning to look back at the sleeping pink hedgehog as screams filled the air. None waking his sweet rose from her slumber. Lifting the girl up, he took a seat on the throne with her on his lap for him to nuzzle and pet affectionately.

"Time to make us a temple my sweet. As I said, no one else deserves your presence…but me."

Snapping his fingers, the ground underneath the mansion grew into a mountain, lifting the place up to the sky that began to leak red. Sonic grinned before turning the head of the female in order to capture her lips. His claw running along her muzzle.

"Wake up soon…I can't wait to play."

**Okay so I feel I failed in this chapter but I'm excited for what I have next. I love EXE and Amy stories and I keep finding new ones that are really nice. So please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chains and Friends

**Hey guys! Well I am out with another snow day! And even though I have some school work that probably needs to be done, as well as some writing to be done for a contest, what am I going to do? Probably play more video games, write fanfiction, and do some shopping for college that doesn't need to be done. Oh well! But I'm updating this story again, even though I have others that need updating this one was already pre typed and not on my old computer which is dead! Oh well whatever, it's up to me. So time to respond to some reviews.**

**Sofie: Well not to give too much away, but probably. I'm still deciding what his role will be.**

**Ghostkid33: Thanks man! I was really conscious about that!**

**As well thanks for all your other reviews, I'll answer more and give personal thanks next time but…(looks over to small pile of homework) I need to accomplish something tonight. Enjoy the chapter!**

_Ugh…my head!_ Amy groaned, turning over and feeling the fabric beneath her shift slightly. Her head was spinning and when she finally was able to pull her eyes open her vision was incredibly blurry that it took a few moments for it to adjust to recognize the mysterious room she was in. She moved her hand along the bed to feel satin sheets beneath her that were much smoother than her regular cotton sheets. As well the bed was at least twice the size of her regular bed which confirmed that she was not in her room or a room of anyone she knew.

_Where am I?_ She asked herself, pulling her legs over the side of the bed to wobble onto her feet. A silky material danced around her ankles that was different than the chiffon dress she remembered last being in, that this dress instead hugged around her form but was still flowing due to the long slit along her thigh.

"What happened?" She asked herself lifting up the black material she was dressed in, not owning a single article of black clothing in her wardrobe. "Why am I wearing this?" She fought to find any memory but couldn't recall a single thing other than-

"That game! Sonic!" She stumbled along in the long dress to feel around one of the walls until gripping a door knob. Glad that it wasn't locked, she threw it open to walk out into the hallway that was carpeted and still unfamiliar. The atmosphere was tense making the pink hedgehog on her toes as she neared the corner. As she came across a window she scampered over to look out and paled at the sight. The sky had changed drastically and was now a dark blood red with a bright crimson moon hanging overhead, and seemed a completely different world than Mobius. Though as she looked out she realized that the house was high above the ground as if atop of a mountain and felt close enough to easily reach the moon.

"What happened?" She whispered when she heard a sudden crash from where she had last been.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" A voice screeched loudly, it struck fear within her that she wasted no time trying to run to find a way out and back into the arms of her beloved hero. "FIND HER! BRING MY GODDESS BACK TO ME!"

Amy ran ahead, her heart pounding harder and harder within her chest.

_It was a dream right? It is still all a dream. It has to be!_ Still stumbling along she grabbed a bit of skin within her fingers to squeeze so tightly her teeth bit down hard onto her lip to prevent screaming her location.

_It's my dream! I can control it! Back to normal! It needs to go back to normal! I want regular Sonic to appear! Sonic! Save me!_

"Caught you." A voice whispered along her ear. Arms circled around her waist, trapping hers along the side of her body in a tight hold.

"No! Let me go!" She begged, thrashing in his hold when it didn't even loosen in the slightest.

"Why my dear? You're wanting to leave this place, and we most certainly can't have that. Are you not satisfied with the temple I have created for us? A palace among the mortals."

"I don't want to be here with you! Let me wake up! Let me go back to regular Sonic!"

"Really? You think this is all just a dream?" He chuckled. "What would be the best way to_ wake_ you then?" He pondered when he turned her to face him. Amy flinched, not wanting to look at the subject of her current nightmare. The proximity of his face had the beady red orbs gazing deep within her own, not hiding the darkness it held. A smile stretched across his face to reveal sharp fangs, while with one hand holding her close, a claw gently ran down her cheek. "Does this feel real my dear goddess?"

"Stop! This is only a dream!" She whimpered, struggling to be free. Her thrashing beginning to die as his nails scratched further into her skin, feeling sharper than any kitchen blade wasn't waking her up. He chuckled in amusement at her struggles.

"Oh my love, how right you are." He whispered. His breath cold that sent shivers along her spine. "This…is a dream come true."

Amy shook her head in disagreement though his clawed hand caught her skin with the claws threatening to puncture the skin. "Just a dream." She whispered under her breath.

"It has always been my dream my dear, to not only have the whole world under my nail, a growing amount of followers, and now a perfect queen to love me and me alone."

"A dream…A dream…this isn't real…"

"How long are you going to believe this is a dream? It's starting to bore me now." He sighed in clear annoyance. "When will you realize that I am the real Sonic of this world?"

"You are **not** Sonic!" She snapped, finding her strength to summon her hammer. Swinging it over her shoulder to knock along the side of his skull and send him flying across the hall. Gripping the handle with two hands she took a stance with her eyes carefully watching him. Seeing that he was having some difficulty in recovering, she wasted no time in running down the opposite way hoping that it would lead to an exit.

_If this isn't a dream, then it means I need to find help and fast._ Looking to her wrist she saw that her communicator was gone. _Dang it! If he was the only…copy of Sonic I was with last night, than that would explain why he didn't like me trying to use my communicator. He must have taken it when he knocked me out, looks like I have no choice but to do the old fashioned thing and look for help….As soon as I'm out of here. _She continued running until she noticed a grand staircase that lead into the familiar hall that she and Cream entered in. As she scurried down the steps, skipping the last few to run down the hall in a rough sprint,a cackling laugh echoed through the halls that seemed to make Amy's body slow in fear.

"You have a lot to learn my love!" His voice called out to her. "But very well, I shall play with you."

Amy gritted her teeth and aggravation before noticing a large door at the end of the hall. Pushing it open with as much force as to not slow down. It made way just enough for her small form to slip through and instead of a fancy entry way that she had entered in, the tiles were now a black marble with grotesque statues of oddly disfigured creatures looming over. Their blank eyes seeming to bore into her as she ran by.

_Alright than Rose let me see what my prize is capable of!_ His voice seemed to whisper within his head, followed by the sound of the ground rumbling. Amy sked to a stop to see a strange creature step within the way of the door. By its horrid appearance, she couldn't tell if it was ever an ordinary creature of any sorts, half of its face ripped off to show the bone structure beneath. Foam leaked from its mouth and the fangs that jutted out beneath it. The shade of its fur was an unnatural gray and was paired with unnatural eyes. Eyes that were just alike to the creature she just escaped from, meaning it was under that **thing's **control.

Gripping her hammer she took a deep breath.

_No different than having to save my life before. Sonic would fight these things without another thought, I've got to be strong. For everyone and for Sonic!_ She charged forward and tactically leapt atop a small part of a nearby statue until she was atop of the head to leap down with her hammer lowered down as she neared the skull of the creature.

"Die!" She screamed as the hammer landed atop of the creature. Oddly enough it just fell over without putting up the smallest attempt to stop her without even a drop of blood spraying out much to her relief. Wasting no time, she flung the door open to see a series of large stone steps leading the way along down a cave.

_Well he did raise the mansion on top of a mountain, so there should have been a location change._ She reasoned as she continued running down the steps as it slowly seemed to evolve into an eternity that she wondered when the steps would ever end.

_How long will you run Love? How long until you run back to me?_

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. _I will never run to you._

_Tsk, tsk, I suppose you will have to learn the hard way Love. I suppose you won't know what a wonderful thing you have yet…oh and don't turn around._

Amy flinched on reflex and spun around expecting to see him there and swung her hammer to only hit air. As it was held over her shoulder she looked around in confusion to not see a trace until the hammer was pulled roughly from her hands enough so that it sent her stumbling backwards and into a chest with arms embracing her from behind.

"Caught you." The monster sang in a taunting voice as he turned her to look at the smug look on his face. "It's time to teach you where you belong…after all I can't have my goddess to mingle with the mortals. She needs to stay alongside her god."

Amy suddenly let out a cry of pain as a burning began to etch around her ankles. Her balance was lost as she fell limp within his arms while turning her head behind to look at her ankles. Iron shackles were clad around them, glowing orange as if freshly forged and burning against her skin. The dark hedgehog only chuckled before oddly pushing her away to stand atop her own feet.

"These will do the trick then. If by chance you escape the guard, these will bring you right back to me." He smiled triumphantly.

"We'll see about that." She growled before shoving him away to run off, him oddly not seeming to chase her. His chuckle echoed through the halls she tripped over the long train of the dress that seemed to have sewn its way back together. Once she looked up she saw him casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and arms closed, tsking his tongue.

"I thought you already knew you can't out run this body, let alone with me." Amy still ran past him to find he still wasn't pursuing her.

"Stop." Her body halted, unable to move from her previous spot.

"Oh, I'm so glad this happened!" He cheered with an evil chuckle. "Now turn around."

Her feet moved against her will, turning her body as she lifted her eyes to glare at his smirking face, his eyes watching over her carefully. Crooking his finger he motioned her to come closer. Even without a direct command, her body started walking towards him. When she was close enough, he snaked his arm around her waist to hold her close to him again.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I just told you." He stated matter-of-factly. "Those shackles will bring you back to me, because with those on, you have to obey my every command."

"No." Her face paled that he just chuckled.

"Yes, now walk with me back to your room." His arm stayed at her hip as he only needed to gently push along the back of her back while her body un-willingly slowly walked alongside him.

"Where is this place?" Amy gritted in annoyance of not being able to have control of where her feet carried her.

"I don't blame you for not recognizing it," He chuckled. "But this once belonged to that annoying Frey. I just redecorated. Frey of course didn't mind at all."

"Where is Mr. Frey?" She asked as they paused at the window he directed a claw down to where Amy could barely make out a head placed atop a spike. She gasped in horror, before her body moved on.

"Naturally I had to punish him for frustrating my rose…and for even thinking to take what was mine. So as you mortals call it the…two birds and one stone type of thing."

"You…you monster! You…you horrid despicable low life!" She snapped, He only raised an eye at her outburst.

"Careful Amy." He warned, not seeming to like what she was wanting to call him.

"No! This is something you can't control! You are an abomination! A horrible monster that is incapable of love or would even be worth receiving love! You say I am your queen but I will rot before I accept you!" Her shouts died down when his eyes began to furrow and glow with anger. Without warning he took hold of her wrist and roughly dragged her down the hall to the room, taking hold of her neck to pull her up close enough to gaze deeply within her eyes.

"Like it or not, you are mine! Any I won't allow such defiance from my wife! You will give yourself to me…even if I have to break that attractive spirit of yours!" His tongue lapped along her ear that she immediately responded by sinking her teeth into his ear.

"You bitch!" He screeched, gripping onto her neck and instead of opening the door seemed to walk through the wall to toss her into the dark room. "You'll be aloud out of here, when you can learn to be a loving queen." He sank back within the other side just as Amy leapt back up to run over to him. She tried opening the door to find the handle was missing and had somehow blended into a wall that she began banging against.

"Let me out you monster! What have you done to my friends?!"

"You're friends?" His voice sneered as it echoed within the room. "Very well, see your _friends_."

His voice faded as Amy's heart pounded within her chest just listening to the silence when the sound of three distinct laughs filled the room. Chills ran through her body, recognizing the voices as she looked around in the shadows.

"Tails? Knuckles? Cream? Are you there? Can you hear me?" She stepped forward when a swoosh sounded behind her. She spun around in fear when the laughter came closer.

"It's Amy!" The familiar voice of her younger friend cheered.

"Cream?"

"Ohhhh she hadn't joined us yet." Tails's voice sighed as if in disappointment.

"Then we can play with her." The gruff voice of the echidna seemed to taunt.

"Amy!" A voice called behind her, making the rose hedgehog spin in confusion.

"Amy!"

"Amy."

"Amy."

The voices seemed to all call, one after the other in different directions that made her turn round and round trying to localize it.

"Poor Amy Rose doesn't understand." They all said in unison.

"Where are you?!" She screamed when she turned to have three sets of beady glowing red irises. She stumbled back, tripping again on the train of the dress to stare up at the grotesque versions of her friends. All looking down with their bloody black and red eyes and fangs sticking out from their stretched smiles.

"We're you're friends Amy." They all said in unison, all reaching out to her. "We're here to serve you…our friend…our queen…our goddess." As Amy Rose squirmed in their grips before screaming within the darkness.

"It has to be a dream."

**Okay that seems to be a good not to leave on, (queue ending theme song) Okay well… I guess you know the drill and please tell me what you think of this. Also, show of hands who likes Amy and the Werehog? I'm thinking of doing a small short story of maybe five chapters when Werehog's are a normal thing and that they have to mate. Sonic of course being the alpha and…yeah this is something I've just been thinking of a lot and will be right with spring. Oh well please review! I love all of what you say!**


End file.
